


Mr and Mr Rogers

by Ab3l



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M, Mr. and Mrs. Smith AU, not completely aligned with the movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ab3l/pseuds/Ab3l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow I actually wrote some Stony after lord knows how long.<br/>Warning: I'm very bad at action scenes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mr and Mr Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I actually wrote some Stony after lord knows how long.  
> Warning: I'm very bad at action scenes.

His hazel brown eyes scanned the crowded café sneakily under his hat as he sipped the black coffee. His shaggy hair easily hid the small earpiece. “One cop to the left of me.” He said quietly. The red head two tables across from him adjusted her shades. “One on my field of vision. Carrying a small handgun. What about yours?” His eyes scanned his frame for a split second. “Beating baton and taser.” He set the cup down and let his finger run over the rim as he glued his eyes back to the phone cleverly hidden by the book in his hands. The map of the bank laid across the screen, a few swipes and keystroke and it was getting sent across the building. A blonde received it and he checked the cameras, before grabbing his bow. “Ready?” He spoke into the com. The red head lifted his head slightly.

“We do this quick, Barton.” Barton smirked and positioned himself. “Quick is my middle name, Romanov.” The hazel eyes man snorted. “I wonder why.” Barton growled. “Shut up, Stark.” He sent the arrow towards the entrance, and quickly made his way out. Once the arrow landed, the charge connected to it set off. Once they heard the noise, Romanov and Stark modded towards each other and stood up. Stark pulled put an empty and removed the pin, throwing it towards the spot where most of the cameras were. 

More cops came out, and Romanov pulled put two handguns, keeping them hidden as they both stayed hidden within the panic of the crowd. As they entered the bank, Stark cocked back his gun and shot the cops coming towards them. They easily dodged bullets flying towards them, and Romanov whistled. Stark took the cue and took out the pin for a few grenades and threw them in there. He explosions rang out, and he could see Barton coming in from the entrance. They entered the disheveled building, shooting anyone they found. When they reached the safe room, Stark set the charges and they waited for the door to open. “Romanov, time."

Romanov checked The watch. “Five minutes until The cops swarm this place. We have to hurry.” Stark, Romanov, and Barton went into the safe and pulled out the duffel bags, filling them up with as much money that they can carry. Barton knocked on a wall once they finished. “I found the hollow one from the map, come on. Time's running out.” Stark and Romanov quickly went towards him as he wet a C4. The moment it exploded, they fell into the hole towards the sewer lines, and split ways. Stark made his way to a small alley way and put the money into the abandoned car trunk. They had eyes on this alley, nothing would happen to the money. He switched out of his heist clothes and into an innocent looking white button down, along with blue jeans and brown boots. 

He slid on the shades and made his way out of the alleyway innocently. He only hoped that Clint and Natasha managed to do the same. He saw them in the far distance and contained a smirk. They were still in dangerous territory. Police officers were circling around the streets, and he cursed when he saw them pull people aside who were alone. He saw Clint and Tasha stick together, and felt a sinking feeling in his gut. No. He wasn't going to let this heist go bad because of some suspicious cops. 

He slipped into a bar and cursed his bad luck when he saw the officers questioning people who were alone. 

His eyes connected with a pair of striking blue ones, and they both shared an equal agreement. He walked over as the cop began getting more aggressive. “Baby! I leave for a second and you're already leaving me for a exotic cop.” He said smoothly, his arms wrapping around the blue eyed blonde. The man let out a deep chuckle nd pulled him closer. “See, officer, I'm not alone. You can ask my lovely boyfriend.” The officer backed away and when he left, Tony relaxed. 

He slipped from the man's grasp and leaned against the counter. “Thanks.” He said simply, ordering a drink. Once he got the drink in his hands, he let his eyes trail over the blonde. He was certainly attractive, and had a nice build. He would have felt bad for staring if it wasmt for the fact that he man was doing the same. The man had a brown leather jacket with a white tee, and blue jeans like his, and brown dress shoes on his feet. “What's your name?” Tony Asked him. The man smiled, and Tony had a runaway thought that he seemed like the kind of guy that had a smile that could make flowers grow. “Steven Grant Rogers. And you?” He asked, sipping on his glass of amber colored liquid. Tony put his glass down.

“Tony. Just Tony.” Steve stuck a hand out. “Nice to meet you, Just Tony.” Tony rolls his eyes fondly and cracked an amused smile. “Nice to meet you too, Steven Grant Rogers.”


End file.
